Service providers operating websites and the like often employ logs to determine and track how users navigate and consume pages associated with a provider's website. For instance, a service provider may maintain a server log that tracks pages viewed by consuming users. Unfortunately, these users often interact with the pages in ways that are transparent to the server log. However, this transparent interaction information may be helpful to the service provider as the provider strives to increase an efficacy of the website.
For at least the above-identified reasons, there is a need for improved approaches to determine how users navigate and consume pages such as webpages.